The Longest Night
by Goblinliasonoffice
Summary: On the night of her daughters birth, Hermione has some flashbacks into the past and the war. But long nights end and the dawn always comes.


Hi guys! Its Goblinliasonoffice here! This is my first fanfic, just a little Fremione oneshot! I love Fremione, its definitely my OTP! Anyway, feel free to give me a little criticism! Thanks for reading!

"Ahhhhhhhhhhhhh!" The screams ripped through me, loud and animal as the pain expanded over me. I was bent double, tears streaming down my face, when Fred ran in.  
"It's alright Mi, we need to get you to Mungo's, now!" He ran over to me, put his arm over me and began to help me out of the room and down the stairs.

This wasn't how it was supposed to go. I was supposed to be smiling, turning around to a happy Fred and saying cheerfully, "its time!" We would grab the suitcase and make to Mungo's in time for a Contraction Evaporation spell. The sun would shine and the sky would be blue.

But instead the street was dark and cold and Fred was half carrying me out of the door, the pain breaking over me in hard waves. There were no stars in the sky and no relief of a spell.

It was too early, I thought as we turned into nothingness and arrived at Mungo's. The healers and staff all began to hurry me to a delivery room but it passed in a blur. I was 3 weeks early. I had studied the calender, made preparations, I had planned and planned so hard and none of it had come true.  
We passed through double doors and the Healer stopped Fred. " Men can't be in delivery. "

Fred went ballistic. "I'm not leaving her you mouldy..." But the Healer was already pushing me through the doors. "Fred!"

Suddenly it all didn't matter. The wrecked plans, the earlyness. I needed him with me. I always had. How was I supposed to do this alone!  
"Now Hermione," said a kindly birth healer, " its nearly time.

It 1st year, stumbling into a compartment to ask about Neville's toad. Looking up and seeing his mischiveous blue eyes, his cheeky smile.  
"Ok Hermione, your 10 centimetres so its time to push!"

4th year, Victor was whirling me around the dance floor. Everyone was looking at me and for the first time in my life I felt beautiful.  
We passed Fred, who was standing with Angelina. He had a strange expression on his face when he saw me. Loss.

"Very good Hermione keep going!"

Fifth Year. I am lying by the lake, hidden from the castle by a large oak. The sun is warm, dappling my cheeks. I look over at Fred, who leans over and strokes my cheek.

"Hermione can you hear me?"

The battle of hogwarts, I see Bellatrix race forward and shout a curse. The green light spirals and fluctuates, spinning through the air. Hitting him square in the chest.

"Hermione answer me!"

He falls to the ground and I'm by his side, watching the light fade out of his eyes.

"Her heart rate's dropping, someone cast a fibrilator charm!"

I'm running through the school, grabbing Harry's shoulder. "Get the Elder Wand!" I scream, "get it now!"

"Her eyelids are flickering, Hermione can you hear me!"

Harry stands over Fred's body. Voldemorts and so many others lie dead around us. I look at him. "Please. "  
He nods. "Eneverte. "  
"Hermione. "

I open my eyes. I'm in a light room, with white sheets surrounding me. Sunlight streams through the windows. I can smell white lilies.  
Fred is leaning against the wall, one arm against his leg, the other holding a soft pink bundle.

"You gave us a fright Mi." he said softly, coming over to me. He held out the bundle to me. "Come meet our little girl. "  
He placed the baby, our baby in my arms, wrapping his arms around me.  
Her little face was perfect. His blue eyes, my nose and a small, shell pink mouth.

"She's so beautiful. "I whisper, cuddling her close. I can feel her little chest, rising and falling against me. "What will we call her?"I look up into Fred's face.  
He looks more serious than I have every seen him. "Once, " he said,"Ron and I had a talk about our favourite names. Mine was Roxanne..."  
"No!" I cried, half joking, half deadly serious.  
"Hold your horses love. His was Rose. "  
I looked down at our little girl. "We'll call her Rose. "  
I miss Ron everyday. His was a tragic, horrible death, a tragedy after all his work and courage towards fighting Voldemort. But this is the best way I can honour him. I just hope he knows about it.

We tried. We tried so hard to save him. But the Elder wand didn't work on Ron. I remember standing with Ginny, tears coursing down our faces as Harry desperately tried to bring him back.

However, I stay looking at Fred. I use my eyes to trace the outline of the face i know and love so well. And when he leans down and kisses me, I respond with much more energy than is usual for new mothers.


End file.
